


Where Boys Fear To Tread

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [32]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Choking, Curious Tatsuki, F/M, Hollow Ichigo - Freeform, Kinky Tatsuki, Letting The Hollow Out, POV Kurosaki Ichigo, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wanted a little taste of the other side of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Boys Fear To Tread

She’d asked once, to see it. His other side. The Hollow. Not the Hollow mask; she’d seen that. But he’d spent so much time talking to her about what had happened when he got those powers, and the fights where that side of him had dominated, that she just wanted to see it. Experience it herself. Know just how bad he could get.

But he’d never do it. Maybe he loved her, maybe he didn’t, but at the very least he cared about her, didn’t want to see her hurt. Besides, now that he had his powers back he wasn’t even sure it existed anymore. He’d never run any experiments to see, never tested the theory that maybe, with a sampling of all the Captains and Lieutenants power there was no space for the monster anymore.

When it did come time to test the theory, completely away from his own personal choice, she was there. And when she was put in danger, something in him snapped and he knew, he _knew_ , that it had just been lurking in the dark recesses of his mind. He pulled on the mask, let the bloodlust take over, all in order to save her. And when the enemy was gone, his own inner demon decided to give her that taste she wanted.

He pinned her up against the wall, hand snaking up and grasping her throat, wild laugh escaping from behind the mask. He didn’t squeeze too hard, not even hard enough to leave a bruise, but before his normal side took over again the inner Hollow wanted her to have that little taste. And as Tatsuki stared, her breath coming in shallow but evenly, she licked her lips and waited. When Ichigo regained control he immediately let go of her throut, but she just grinned a bit, and told him it was okay, she’d had her fill.

But ever since, when he would watch her drift off to whatever place her imagination went, he would always wonder if maybe she had liked it. And that worried him, because he wasn’t sure if he could handle her wanting that bad side to come free, wanting it to hurt her more. But he knew, deep down, if she asked again, he’d say no. If she wanted a little pain, it would have to come from him, not from it. He just hoped he never had to be asked.


End file.
